


The Proposal

by LonleyBookGirl



Category: Hatchetfield Universe - Team StarKid
Genre: Dinner, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29475207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonleyBookGirl/pseuds/LonleyBookGirl
Summary: Paul proposes to Emma
Relationships: Paul Matthews/Emma Perkins
Kudos: 8





	The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Cross Posted on Wattpad here: https://www.wattpad.com/1026882400-the-proposal

“I’ll be back around seven. Sorry Paul, Zoey’s fucking theatre friends refuse to show up to work! I’ll see you later okay?”

“Okay, see you later Emma. I love you.”

“I love you too. Bye Paul.”

Paul ended the call with a click, looking at the clock. It was two o’clock. If he went to the store now, he’d have time to get the wine Emma liked.

He grabbed his coat and keys from the rack and locked the door behind him. Just as he was about to enter the store, he bumped into Bill.

“Paul! Hey how are you?” Bill asked.

“Good, how are you?”

“Good, good. So have you done it yet?” He asked excitedly, his eyebrows raised.

“I’m planning on doing it tonight actually. I came to get some wine. Emma’s working till 7 tonight, so I have time to make dinner.” Paul replied anxiously.

“Well, I'm happy for you Paul. You’ve been so much happier since you met Emma. You deserve this.”

“Thanks Bill. But she hasn’t said yes yet. I don’t wanna get my hopes up. Anyway I have to go and get the wine. See you on Monday?” he asked.

“Yeah, see you Paul.”

Later that evening at around six o’clock, he put the lamb in the oven. Looking over to the pile of dishes in the sink he sighed. He hated doing the dishes, and it looked like he used every pot and pan in the house. Well, if he wanted to be ready in time for Emma, he’d have make start now. He filled the sink with lukewarm water and started scrubbing at the dirty pans.

His brain started wondering back to his conversation earlier with Bill. What if Emma didn’t say yes? He knew she really hated the idea of settling down, hell, she’d even moved to Guatemala to get out of Hatchetfield. What if she said no? Crap this was a bad idea. What was he thinking? Proposing to her was such a stupid idea.

The shrill sound of the phone pierced through the apartment interrupting his panic. He took off the rubber gloves and picked up the phone, checking the caller ID, making sure it wasn’t Emma.

“Mom?” he asked.

“Paul, Honey, I know tonight is the big night, and I know you,” she started “so please, stop thinking whatever it is you're thinking.”

“What does that mean?” Paul asked, confused.

“Paul, your voice is about three octaves higher than normal. You’re spiralling. Don’t deny it. I know you” she remarked.

“It’s just, she’s spent her whole trying get out of Hatchetfield, and I’m going to ask her to stay here forever. I just want her to be happy. What if she says yes because she feels pressured but she doesn’t really want it? Or -”

“Paul, let me stop you there,” she interrupted. “From what I've heard about Emma, she isn’t going to say yes if she means no. And remember how six months ago when she got that offer for a plot of land down south but she turned it down to move in with you? She loves you Paul. Alright?” she asked

“Yeah. Ok. Yeah. Thank you Mom you’re right. I have to go, and finish getting ready, but thank you,” he said as he calmed down.

“Good luck Paul. Have a great night okay. I’ll talk to you tomorrow. Goodbye.”

“Bye Mom”

Paul took a deep breath as he hung up and moved to finish the washing. The timer went off on the oven and he pulled out the lamb. He was just finishing setting the table as Emma walked in through the door.

“Paul, hey. I’m home. Paul?” she said into the empty hallway. She walked into the dinning room, confused. “Am I forgetting something? This isn’t our anniversary right? That’s not for another few weeks? Shit, Paul I am so sorry, I could’ve sworn it wasn’t till next month!” She started, rambling guiltily.

“Whoa, calm down Em. It’s not our anniversary, I just thought you sounded stressed and might want to do something nice. It’s not too much, is it?” Paul asked.

“Paul! You didn’t have to do this. Let me go and put my bag down, then we can start. It smells amazing by the way.” she added as she left the room and headed to the bedroom they shared.

Paul sat down, his fingers running over the ring in his pocket staring nervously at the doorway, waiting for Emma.

Emma came back and sat down at the table. She looked across at Paul and noticed he was acting strangely. She frowned. This wasn’t their anniversary, so what was going on?

Paul coughed and cleared his throat, hands shaking. “Emma, ever since I walked into Beanies two years ago, I knew I loved you. Even if I didn’t say anything to you other than my coffee order for a year. Before, I was content with my life. There wasn’t anything bad about it, but there also wasn’t anything worth looking forward to. Until I met you. You make me the happiest person alive, Emma.”

“Paul-”

“And when I asked you to move in with me, and you gave up the farm I thought what the hell did I do to deserve you? You’re the funniest person ever, and you’re never afraid to speak your mind. You’re the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, and for some reason, you chose me. Everyday I find myself falling in love with you even more than I thought possible. I know you hate Hatchetfield. And I know you never really planned on staying here. But you did. And now I'm here with you. So I guess what I’m trying to say is, will you marry me?” he took the ring out of his pocket and got down on one knee beside Emma.

“Paul,” she said, her eyes filling up a little. “Dammit. Why do you have to be such a dork,” she sniffed. “Yes. Yes I’ll marry you Paul,” she paused. “But we’re not inviting Ted to the wedding.”

“Deal” Paul laughed and pushed the ring onto her ring finger looking at her in awe. “You’re gonna be my wife!” 

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fic, so please be kind. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
